Zatanna, The Strangest Of Them All
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Zatanna, a mermaid princess, was always different. While everyone around her was able to speak backwards, a mermaids native tongue, what she said would become reality. Zatanna thinks nobody understands her, until she meets a human named Dick Grayson... NOW COMPLETE! (Sequel is soon to come)
1. Prologue

**This a story I've been thinking to wrote an I kind have some ideas so I'll make an prologue and if you like I will continue if not I won't. If you don't know about the community that this story is in then I'll tell you: Supernaturally Wicked. It's a great community that a great writer created. You HAVE to read the other stories in this community. Now onto the prologue.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Deep in the Italian ocean lived the citizens of Subacqueo. Subacqueo was like any other city, just two things...the citizens were mer-people and the city was underwater. Other than that it was a regular city which was ruled by King Zatarra and Queen Sindella with the help of their daughters Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna. (The youngest)

"Zatanna, dear, why don't you go and play with the other mer-kids, like you sisters?" Sindella asked her 12 year old daughter. "Mother, nobody understands me. It's hard, mom...hiding my powers. When the others speak backwards nothing happens, the don't have to worry. But when I do it...something happens." Zatanna explains tears running down her cheek. (The mer-people's native tongue is speaking backwards but instead when someone speaks backwards it will be underlined. Anyways, Zatanna can't speak backwards so she has one of her sisters translate because the Royal family are the only ones who know how to speak forwards, because of Zatanna's powers.)

"Zatanna, your sisters translate though." Sindella replied. "Yes,but the kids think of me funny when all i do is speak another language I wish I could just get rid of my powers." Zatanna wished. "Zatanna, you grandma had the same powers and she did great things with it. She could...have legs, and breathe above water. She could turn human by just saying 'turn me human'." Sindella said. "Who would ever want to go up to the land and be like those...land-lovers." Zatarra said. "I would..there they speak forwards, mother. They can understand me there..." Zatanna replied. "No, you wouldn't promise me you will never go above the water." Zatarra said sternly. "I promise father..." Zatanna said saddly but what her parents didn't see was that she had her fingers crossed.

**Subacqueo is underwater in Italian, and Zatanna is Italian.**

**Thank you TheNotoriousNovelist for the ideas! **

**Please review if you ever want more! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Even though I haven't gotten any reviews I'm writing this anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

_6 Years Later..._

For the last 6 years Zatanna just decided to stay away from the citizens of Subacqueo, after she accidentally made someone always speak the truth by saying "You should always tell the truth" (everything underlined is backwards.) Yeah, speaking the truth is good and when someone always speaks the truth..that should be good! That's what Zatanna thought, but apparently it's not always good. The people of Subacqueo were scared of Zatanna, there soon to be ruler. So Zatanna ran, she ran into her secret cave closer to the Italian shore where no mer-person ever dare came.

Zatanna sat in her special hiding spot in the forest of kelp practicing her spells. Over the years she learned to communicate with the animals around her and she liked to use her skills to help them.

"Heal this Fish's broken fin." Zatanna said. The small fish that laid limply on Zatanna's lap was up and swimming in mere seconds. "All better?" Zatanna asked. The small fish swam in a loop. "I'll take that as a yes." The 18 year old laughed. The fish went up to Zatanna and "talked" to her. "No, I never leave my cave. Only for emergencies." Zatanna refused but the fish had convinced her and she decided it was time to explore.

Zatanna's mother always told her to stay away from human boats, so when she saw a small looking oval shaped thing above the surface that stood still she decided it was ok because it wasn't a boat. How she knew it wasn't a boat:

1. Her mom said boats were big, the thing above her was small

2. Boats move, that didn't move

And that was enough for her. She poked her head above the water and saw a guy, sitting on the thing (a jetskii). She noticed the guy as a human so she was afraid and went back down under the water. The splash made the Guy turn in her direction. Zatanna, curious because mer-people said that if you saw a human you would die almost instantly. Why didn't she die? She decided to pop her head up, what harm could it do?

**Zatanna's P.O.V**

As I popped my head out of the water for the second time, my eyes met with that human.. For some reason I trusted him. Is that even possible? As we got lost into each others eyes a large wave came and knocked him off of his machine. I didn't know what to do! I mean, I just met this guys and II'm about to save him. Maybe I should just let him drown, I mean he might have seen my tail! No, that's not me, that's not Zatanna. The true Zatanna would save him. I mean I save hish everyday and theu aren't mermaids or mermen so, what's the difference. I dived down to see the guy slowly sinking and i went and pulled him up. I sat him on his device as I saw him, lauing there...motionless.

**No P.O.V**

What do I do... Then it hit me, my powers! I save fish so, what's the difference. If anything..what do we have to lose. "Revive Him!" Zatanna watched as his chest slowly came to life and slowly got up with the help of Zatanna. "H-How'd you do that?" He asked. "Umm, my powers..." She replied shyly. "That's really cool, you can do great things. Oh, and nice tail." He replied as he sat on the edge of the jetskii and let his feet dangle in the water.

Zatanna, be as curious as she is, broke the comfortable silence. "Um, we never got to indroduce ourselfs.." She said quietly. "Oh, yeah, My name's Richard, Richard Grayson. You can call my Dick. I'm 19." Dick said. "I'm Zatanna,A mermaid, well..duh! I'm 18." Zatanna said. "So, Dick, what's that?" "That's a jetskii. It's like a boat but better!" Dick exclaimed. "I bet it's fun to ride that.." Zatanna sighed. "Well, If you want I can take you." Dick said. Zatanna didn't know why but she trust Dick so she replied with a nod. "Wait, your tail." Dick said saddly. "Oh, I can fix that.. Turn Me Human." Zatanna said with a smirk. Suddenly bubbles surround her and when she looked down she had on a white bikini bottom with a matching top with a gold hoop in the center of the top and a gold hoop on the sides of the bottom. She also had legs.

"All done!" She said. "Here, hop on." Dick instructed as he helped her up.

**Dick's P.O.V**

Wow, she is cute. I helped her onto my Jetskii and she wrapped her arms around me, Why did it make me blush. But it made her blush too so the thought only made me blush more. "Hold Tight." I said to her and she held on a little tighter, as we took off full speed.

A few minutes later I stopped to take a break. "So, how was it?" I asked her. "Great! It's so much better than swimming." She exclaimed. "Do you wanna drive?" I asked her. She seemed nervous and I asked her why and she told me that she always messed things up and that was why she ran away from her kingdom. Apparently she was a princess. She said she was afraid she would ruin the Jetskii. "It's ok, I'll help you and I don't think you'll mess up, promise." I told her. "Your very kind to me, alot kinder than my kingdom.." She replied as I helped her to the front. I told her what to do and in a few minutes she was off! She was a natural and she looked like she had a blast.

A few hours of jetskiing, swimming, and eating the picnic i brought.. do you believe she never ate stuff like salad? Anyways, a few hours of fun it was starting to get dark.

"I have to go." I said sadly. "Oh, well how long will you be in Italy?" She asked me. "As long as I want, I finished collage early and I'm just staying here for fun." I replied. "Well, I really wanted to explore the shore since Humans aren't that bad. Do you think I could...com with you." She asked softly. I was over the moon. She is so fun, sweet, pretty, and cool, so I couldn't say no. We headed back to the bay and I drove her to my suite in my car. She said that the car was really cool too and I chuckled at that. Maybe, I'll stay in Italy alot longer than I thought I would.

**I'll be on vacation for 4 days so I won't be able to update. Sorry! Did you like that? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thx for the reviews, support, and advice. I take it seriously and I would like to thank you all! (Everything underlined is backwards)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

**Chapter 2**

"Zee, are you sure you don't wanna ride my jetskii?" Dick asked as he hopped on the jetskii, extending his hand out for Zatanna.

"I'm Good. I need to stretch my legs anyways." Zatanna replied. "Turn me into a mermaid" Zatanna dove into the water. When she came out a few feet away and waved Dick saw the mermaid that he was yet to find out he was in love with.

"You are beautiful.." Dick mumbled softly so Zatanna couldn't really hear.

Zatanna's tail was purple and each scale was tipped with gold. Her waist (beginning of her tail) was outlined with pearls and had a shell on her right hip. She had on a purple shell crown that her mother had given her before she exposed her powers and ran away. Her top was a strapless purple bikini top with a peal outline and a shell on the right also had on a ring that she got from her mom who got it from her mom. She had enchanted her crown so only mermaids and Dick could see her tail.

"Come on! I'll race you!" Zatanna called. Dick chuckled and went on his jetskii and zoomed to the island that the had found.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so what's wrong with that?" Dick asked as he ate some meatballs from that good take out restaurant next to his hotel. Zatanna and Dick were hungry so they decided to eat before they explore the island.<p>

"I know, i was only trying to help. I didn't mean to make the guy always speak the truth.." Zatanna said in shame. She was telling him the story when a robber had snuck into the castle as a shell trader and stole her families priceless golden shell. The shell trader said he didn't know what they were talking about and Zatanna acidently made him speak the truth...except he couldn't stop.

"It's ok Zatanna, I think it's great that you did that and that your people shouldn't be ashamed of you." Dick comforted and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You can call me Zee, my family use to that..." Zee said, her eyes tearing up. Dick scooted over closer to her and put his hand around her.

After the two ate they decided to go and explore the island. Zatanna and Dick waled side by side hand in hand around the island. Zatanna being a mermaid and all could sense water near by. "Hey, how close to water are we?" Zatanna asked looking around.

"Um, well we've been walking for 45 minutes.." Dick replied the two of them still walking.

"So, not close?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah." Dick answered. Zatanna let go of Dick's hand and ran along. Although the both of them missed each others touch. "Zee! Where are you going?"

"Follow, me!" Zatanna called and Dick chased after her. A few minutes later the two stood in front of a large waterfall.

"Awesome.." Dick said breathless. He looked over to see Zatanna who already took of the white see through sundress she was wearing and showed the same white bikini with the gold hooks. Dick looked at her breathless at her beauty.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" Zatanna said. Dick took of her shirt and it was Zatanna's turn to drool. She looked in awe at his muscles and the two just stood there starring. Not noticing that someone was watching...

"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!Yay! I think you like it! Well, I'm going to continue! Here it goes.. Oh and sorry I make alot of mistakes it's because I have sooo many ideas in my head and I think faster than I can type. Lol. Like I already am thinking about the epilogue and I'm not even finished! Opps! Lol! Well, thanks for dealing with it anyways! ;)**

**Chapter 3**

_"Zatanna, dear, you have a visitor!" king Zatarra called. In less than a few seconds a 16 year old Zatanna swam down the golden spiral steps of the palace. "Zatanna, this is Klarion." Zatarra explained. He stepped out of the way and and showed a boy who looked to be 18. He had pale skin and creepy eyes. His hair was an ugly black and it looked like he was a bull with horns._

_"Hello Princess..." Klarion said very creepily as he moved closer to Zatanna._

_"I will leave you two-" Zatarra wasn't able to finish because Zatanna had grabbed his hand. "Zatanna dear?" He asked.  
><em>

_"Why is he...here?" Zatanna asked confused._

_"He will be your husband. He is a freshwater mermaid and he is the king." Zatarra said bluntly and walked away._

_"Klarion, I have no intention to marry." Zatanna said as she backed away. 'Wait, he can't even understand me' Zatanna thought. _

_"I can understand you, cutie and... you have no choice." Klarion replied smirked and not taking his eyes off her. He moved closer and closer and Zatanna moved farther and farther into she bumped into a wall. He suddenly crashed his lips onto hers and gripped his claws into her waist as his hands traveled lower and lowers. Zatanna shrieked in pain and struggled to get free._

"Come on Dick, you have to try this!" Zatanna called as she looked up to Dick who was ontop of a small ledge. She saw him take a deep breathe step back and run forward. He took a big leap and splashed in the water next to her. The two laughed. "See, it wasn't so bad?" Zatanna said.

"Mhmm." Dick replied. "Zatanna...i.." Dick started rubbing his hand against his neck.

"Yeah?" Zatanna said sounding hopefull.

"I...really had fun jumping off that cliff." Dick said.

"Oh," Zatanna said dissapointed. "Um, do you want to do it again?" Zatanna asked. Dick nodded and the two walked up the cliff together hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Not known to the two someone was watching...someone with creepy eyes.<p>

'Princess Zatanna! She blew off me for a human.' Klarion thought. 'I must have Zatanna, I can turn her into my maid and make her do my bidding with her powers...but how' Klarion pondered. A small yellow/orange catfish swam up to Klarion and nudged his tail. "What is it Teekle!" Klarion exclaimed. 'Oh, that's a great idea. If i kidnapped that human she will have to come to me!'

**So how do you like that? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, Sorry I haven't updated I have to study for this boating licence test so yeah... Anyways I made a change because yeah some people were right they said I love you out of nowhere and I want to change that. Here is what I changed.**

* * *

><p>"Mhmm." Dick replied. "Zatanna...i.." Dick started rubbing his hand against his neck.<p>

"Yeah?" Zatanna said sounding hopefull.

"I...really had fun jumping off that cliff." Dick said.

"Oh," Zatanna said dissapointed. "Um, do you want to do it again?" Zatanna asked. Dick nodded and the two walked up the cliff together hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all thanks for the reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Dick and Zatanna decided to just camp out on the beautiful island tonight because who could resist the stars. The two laid on a blanket with Zatanna resting her head on Dick's chestand Dick resting his head on Zatanna's head. (Haha confusing)

"Dick.." Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong Zee?" He replied.

"Why, Why are you so...nice?" Zatanna asked. "I mean, you barely knew me but you let me explore the land with you?" She added.

"Well, I don't know. I had this... feeling telling me that I have to help you and that I knew you my whole life. You know?" Dick said strokeing Zatanna's beautiful hair. "Why did you trust me?" He asked.

"Well, I felt the same way... a voice telling me that I could trust you." Zatanna replied. They two sat in comfortable silence, blushing, and watching the stars as they drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

"There he is!" Klarion said to his minions pointing at Dick.

"But Klarion, why can't we just take the girl?" A minion said.

"Because, we don't know what she's capable of and we need her to come willingly or the plan won't work. Now go, we won't have legs for long." Klarion explained.

0o0o0o0o0

Zatanna woke up and noticed that Dick was gone. She looked around and found a note that was made from...squid ink and written on a piece of seaweed.

_Zatanna, If you want to see your human ever again you will meet me at the waterfall and give yourself up to me. You will let me have your powers and become either my slave or my queen, but your lover will be free. _

_~ King Klarion of the freshwater lakes_

Zatanna gasped when she read the name...Klarion. She had to chose give up the powers and become a slave to set Dick free (No way was she going to marry him, her heart belonged to Dick even if he didn't feel the same way) or...there was no or. She couldn't let Dick get dragged into her past life. It wouldn't be right. Zatanna looked down and noticed that her ring began to glow..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFF HANGER!**** Sorry I had to do that but I need some ideas about where you want this to go. I'll update soon promise...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, man, I've been updating alot lately. Lol. Well that's ok because it makes up for the times I won't update when school starts. Ok so did anyone like the cliffy? Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've been busy cleaning my room...just when the guest leave more come. -_- I'm not happy but O well it's family so on with my babbleing and into my story!**

**Chapter 5**

_Zatanna looked down and noticed that her ring began to glow.._

"W-What's going on?" Zatanna cried confused. *Than a very little mermaid came out of the ring.* Her purple hair was put into a tall pony tail and her tail was purple with blue ruffles. Her brown blue eyes sparkeled in the sunlight. "W-who are you?" Zatanna asked.

"Zatanna Zatarra, princess of Subacqueo, I am Serenity. I'm your..." She paused tapping her chin with her finger. She snapped her fingers. "Guardian, I'm here to help." She finished crossing her arms and holding her head up high.

"Where were you when people were...making fun of me. Or when I couldn't control my powers." Zatanna said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come out because...you didn't need me. Now you do and I'm here to help." Serenity said. "Look, I see your problem but what's wrong. Just let alittle worthless human be at Klarion's raf." Serenity said.

"What! How could you say that! I thought you were suppose to be good! Y-You want me to leave Dick!?" Zatanna screamed. Serenity started to laugh and Zatanna was furisous. "What are you laughing about!?" She scream/asked.

"You, you passed. You care for others more than yourself. I had to make sure you were going to be able to go through with my plan." Serenity explained.

"Oh." Zatanna replied relaxing. "Wait, you have a plan?" Zatanna asked.

"of course. I was prepared for this day to come." Serenity answered. "Ok, here's the plan.."

They didn't know someone was watching...

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!?" Dick screamed as he struggled. He was wrist and legs were tied to the tree.<p>

"Shut Up. Someone will hear you talking and they might punish us." A minion said.

"What do you want! Why do you want Zatanna?" Dick whispered.

"Well, master Klarion is gonna use you as bait. Zatanna will come, give herself up to Klarion and become his wife or slave and Klarion get's her powers." The minion said.

"HEY! What are you doing!" Another minion, a fatter taller one, said slapping the other one.

" V-V-Vandel. I'm sorry. I was stupid to tell the human the plan." The minion said bowing down do Vandel.

"That's right savage you better should have turned you to dust along time ago, lucky for you..your twin brother Vandel came in." Vandel said to savage. "NOW YOU! Come on we have to get you ready. Zatanna is suppose to meet Klarion in an hour." Vandel said to Dick as he untied the vine.

Dick tried to kick Vandel but it didn't seem like it even tickled. He decided his best chance was to flee. Dick did a backflip out of Vandel and Savage's reach and climbed onto the tree and ran. "You want to escape huh?" Vandel laughed. He snapped his fingers and a pack of baboons came to his side. "Fetch the meatbag for me. Dead or alive...Klarion was gonna kill him anyways after he got Zatanna." Vandel crackled.

"W-What do we d-do V-Vandel?" Savage asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Vandel replied.

* * *

><p>"Klarion, I'm here! Where's Dick?" Zatanna said as she walked up to the waterfall and saw Klarion in water. 'Just as I predicted..perfect' Zatanna thought.<p>

"Right over here, love." Vandel said holding up Dick. He was in bad shape. He had cuts all over his body. His clothes was shedded and he was bleeding. Vandel harshly dropped him to the ground.

"You hurt him!" Zatanna said her fist clenched. "You said you wouldn't hurt him." Zatanna cried running over to her lover.

"Z-Zee..." Dick mumbled.

"I didn't say that. I said I would set him free...if he could walk..." Klarion crackled.

"Well, I'm not coming with you then!" Zatanna screamed. "Unless...you let me help him. Then I'll come with you.." She added. Klarion nodded and before Zatanna could go toward Dick Vandel had grabbed her wrist and put a golden bracelet on her that glowed red. Zatanna shrieked in pain. It was like needles were going through her whole body. She fell to the ground and her last though was about him...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you think it was gonna end soon. Nah, it'll be about another 5 chapters not including the epilogue. I might to a sequel acully. if you guys want me too. It could be about Zatanna and Dick getting married. Than one about their kidkids. Review if you want me to do that because I will. I might shorten the title though.**

**I got the mermaid popping out of the ring from Winx Club.**

**The link is on my account page. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late updates I've been busy. Please review. I need more. Thx. Tell me if you want me to turn this into a trilogy like the little mermaid.**

**Chapter 6**

Dick woke up and saw...Savage! He tried to get up but his body was engulfed by pain.

"Please, don't waste your energy you'll need it." Savage said helping Dick up.

"W-Where am I? W-Where's Zee?" Dick asked looking around.

"I'll explain, but you should eat up." Savage said handing Dick a bowl of oatmeal. Aparently Savage, unlike his twin brother was human. His mother took him in and his father took Vandel to the sea. Vandel met Klarion and started to work for him. Klarion needed Zatanna's powers so he can unlock the ancient mermaid power that he will use to take over all the bodies of water. Klarion has freshwater powers but he needs salt water powers because they are more powerfull, exspeacial Zatanna's. And they are prepareing to rip Zatanna's powers from her soul in 1 day max inside a cave in the waterfall.

"Well, come on, we have to go help her." Dick said as he tried to get up but more pain engulfed him.

"Wait, before you woke up I was working on a ancient healing spell. I'm not a mermaid so you might not have full streght so it won't heal you all the way." Savage explained. He contiuned to mix some things in a bowl.

* * *

><p>Zatanna woke up. Her head really hurt and something was different she felt a hole in her heart or something. She was in what looked like a dungoen but much nicer. She was sleeping on...hay? <em>'Wow, hay is really comfy I should tell Dick...Dick! Oh no, I didn't save him. The plan didn't work, maybe I could ask Serenity.'<em> She thought. Zatanna looked and found her ring wasn't on her finger. She must have dropped it when she fell. Well maybe Serenity will help Dick...maybe... Zatanna was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"My love..." Klarion said as he came in. Vandel roughly pulled Zatanna to her feet and made her stand. I hurt alot when she stood. Klarion kneeled down on one knee. "Zatanna, will you marry me?" Klarion said in his creepy voice.

"NO! You are so...so...so mean!" She screamed turning away. Hey she really isn't a mean person so that was all she got. "I-I'll find a way out. I'll save Dick and I'll make sure you're... punished!" She said.

"O, I'm soo scared." Klarion said sarcasticly.

"You better be." Zatanna shot back.

"No _you _better be!" Klarion said. "I'll rip your powers from your soul on the night of the tides and I'll rule all the bodies of water!" Klarion laughed.

"I'll defeat you, I have my powers now!" Zatanna said.

"No you don't! Look on your wrist." Vandel said. Zatanna looked at her wrist to see the golden bracelet that glowed red.

"I can pull it off." She said. She reached for the bracelet and tugged on it. The red light grew darked and Zatanna was engulfed in pain. She then fainted and Vandel threw her on the pile of hay.

**Like it or Hate it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late updates I've been busy. Hope I make it up to you with this Chapter! Please review, I desperately need reviews and faves. **

**Chapter 7**

"Ok so this is where she fell?" Dick asked Savage. Savage nodded in reply. Dick had most of his strength back so he could walk but he was still a little sore. "Savage I found something!" He called. Dick picked up a small ring and showed it to Savage. "This is Zatanna's." He informed. As Dick held it up a small mermaid came out. "What is that?" He asked.

"That-That's, if i'm not mistaking, that's Zatanna's gaurdian only the royal family get a gaurdian." Savage informed.

"You are correct, and if Zatanna doesn't have the ring than...the plan must have failed." Serenity said sadly.

"Plan?" Savage and Dick asked.

"Yes, we had a plan to save you and leave, but I guess she failed. We have to save her!" Serenity informed.

"We will, but we have a plan, but it's really crazy." Dick said and Zavage nodded his head to agree.

"Well, I'm not suppose to do this...but if Zatanna trust you than I do too." Serenity said. "I-I can give you powers. Well, kind of.. do you speak any other langauges?" She asked.

"Um Romanian, why?" He replied.

"Ok, well right now Zatanna can't use her powers because of a gold wrist bracelet she has on, so I'll just let you borrow her powers but instead of speaking backwards all you have to go is speak roman." Serenity explained.

"Ok, let's save Zatanna." Dick replied.

* * *

><p>"SAVAGE! What took you so long?" Vandel screamed.<p>

"Uh, I had to dump the human body in the garbage disposal so I could-Uh, get rid of evidence. The human police force could have found our plan." Savage replied.

"Your lying! What really happened?" Vandel commanded as he took his whip out.

* * *

><p>Zatanna sat in the corner curled up in a ball. "Fă-mă în stare să se plimbe prin pereți." whispered a voice. (Make me able to walk through walls)<p>

"W-Who's there?" Zatanna whimmpered. Then Dick turned visable again infront of his love. "Dick!" She exclaimed as the two embraced each other. "H-How did you do that?" She asked.

"I found Serenity and we're going to get you out of here." Dick explained. "Take my hand and I'll explain later." He held out his hand. Zatanna was about to take it when a loud voice boomed out of no where and Vandel appeared with a limp Savage in his hand.

"Not so fast! I underestimated you!" Vandel screamed.

"Well, your too late! Ia-mă, Zatanna, și Savage afară de aici!" (Get me,Zatanna, and Savage out of here!) Dick said. Nothing happened. Then Dick felt a sharp pain go through his body. He screamed as the pain engulfed him.

* * *

><p>"DICK!" Zatanna screamed as she looked through the mirror showing Klarion acting as her and Vandel carring a limp Savage. Aparrently, Once Savage had been forced to reveal their plan Klarion switched her out with himself knowing Dick would come to her safety. He than used her gold powerless bracelet so it would leave Dick powerless. Too bad she didn't have her powers...too bad..<p>

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates, made a new story called Meeting Robin: The Boy Wonder so please check it out if you like Daddy!Bats stuff. Anyways on with my story! Please review! Also check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimed: I hate repeating this but I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

**Chapter 8**

Dick woke up and found his in a chair face to face with Klarion.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Dick asked innocently.

"You took Zatanna's powers!" He screamed.

"Oooh, That!" He smirked. "Serenity gave them to me." He explained.

"Serenity, Is she a guardian?" He questioned. Dick nodded playfully. What did this kid think so funny. (To Klarion he's a kid because he's only 20 and Klarion's 200) " Where..is..It?" He asked.

"The ring?" He asked jokeingly. Klarion nodded. "Oh, did you think this was my first stop?" He asked looking at his finger. "opps, must have dropped it." He said pretending to be sad. Klarion was furious.

"VANDAL! SEARCH THE WHOLE CAVE! FIND THAT RING!" He ordered. Vandal ran away leaving the two of them alone even though Vandel was being far too quiet and barely noticable. "And for you..."Klarion said rubbing his hand together evilly. He slapped Dick in the face but he barely flinched. Klarion slapped him once more and the sound was audible this time. Dick 'flinched' so Klarion was satified and left.

'The plan is working perfectly, You'll be out soon Zee...soon' He thought to himself as he prepared for the next stage.

* * *

><p>Zatanna paced around her room, her face stained with tears, her clothes ragged, and her heart broken. How could Dick not shed a tear after Klarion slapped him in the face...twice! She paced around the room knowing that in a few minutes Klarion would come up. She knew because he left in the mirror...the mirror was the only way she could see her love, she just wished she would have told him how much she loved him.<p>

She was crashed out of her thoughts when she saw a sparkle in the corner of her eye. She slowly walked forward and saw...her ring.

* * *

><p><strong>(So i'm thinking in the next chapter to reveal their plan to you and go back to the past? Like the idea? tell me in the review!)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, this chapters gonna be about the past. Please never stop reviewing and check out my other stories!**

**Chapter 9**

_"Ok, so here's the plan." Serenity started._

_"I go to Vandel and tell him the 'plan'." Savage added._

_"While I go visit Zatanna who will be upstairs in a different chamber. Not the dungeon. I drop the ring and go to the dungeon where I get 'caught' by Klarion." Dick added. _

_"Klarion, will see that you have powers and take the power bracelet and put it on you." Savage explained._

_"Yeah, but couldn't he just make another one?" Dick asked. Serentity shook her head._

_"No, it uses to much energy and even a King of The Freshwater Seas has limits." Serenity explained. They all nodded and went their seprate ways._

* * *

><p>"Zatanna! My slave!" Klarion called. Zatanna picked up the ring and hid it in her pocket.<p>

"Yes, your majesty." Zatanna replied.

"I want you to go feed the meat bag downstairs." Klarion answered. Zatanna looked confused. "The only reason I'm letting you see that meat bag is so you both suffer when the human almost die on the night of the tides." Klarion explained. "Now go you have a few hours until I prepare him for the removal of the powers." He said.

"Wait? Don't I have powers? He's human." Zatanna informed.

"Not anymore, unless we find the ring he will be apart of the ceremony and because he's a human, he will most likely die.." Klarion said.

* * *

><p>Zatanna walked down the stairs a magical red chain around her ankle. She carried a little tray with a small glass of water and a small bowl of berries, a piece of seaweed, and fish that was barely cooked.<p>

"Zee?" Dick said as Zatanna kneeled down and slid the tray to him. "What is this?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna apologized as she hung her head down. "T-This...is all i could get. I took alot." Zatanna explained as a tear appeared from her face.

"Sorry for what? This is fine, but what do you mean by it took alot?" Dick asked. Zatanna didn't answer. "Zee, tell me.." He said as he cupped her face.

"I got whipped, once for each berry...twice for the seaweed...and 4 times for the fish." Zatanna mumbled. She lifted up her ragged shirt to show the visible bleeding marks of the whips on her back.

"Zee..." Dick said. "Why?" He asked as he tore a piece of his shirt and poured most of the water on it. He started to clean her wounds.

"Wait, you need that. It's your water.." Zatanna replied. Dick still cleaned her wounds. Zatanna sighed. "Y-your going to die, Dick.." Zatanna explained. Dick put some pressure on a large wound and Zatanna hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Dick mumbled. "Zatanna-" He got intrupted.

"SLAVE! TIMES UP HURRY OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SAT GOOD BYE TO YOUR...MEAT-BAG." Klarion yelled.

"Bye Dick..." Zatanna mumbled as she left the tray and left.

"Wait!" He screamed. "Zee!" He hollered. Zatanna stopped in her tracks. "Talk to Serenity. She'll fill you in." He instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like that? I'm going on a cruise and when I get back I go to school so...yeah. <strong>

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

** I have to go to school so updating will be limited but not stopped. I never delete or give up on a story if people like it. Everything underlined is backwards.**

**Chapter 10**

Zatanna was outside collecting objects like Klarion had ordered when she tripped. "UGH! DARN CHAIN!" She screamed as she pulled herself up. 'Why am I even doing this?' She thought as she looked took a shovel and started to remove bushes to make a clearing for the ritual. 'I should be saving Dick!' She mentally screamed at herself.

'I know right? _Why_ are you doing this?' A voice said in Zatanna's head.

'WOW! Now I'm hearing voices? That's sad.' Zatanna thought.

'No, your not! It's me Serenity.'

'Serenity? Dick said you can fill me in but I didn't want to summon you because it could be risky..with Klarion and all.' Zatanna thought.

'It's ok. I understand. I have a plan but we'll have to take a trip...' Serenity explained.

* * *

><p>'How'd you even get Klarion to let you go?' Serenity asked.<p>

'I had to go and get him something from here anyways' Zatanna replied. 'Now or never' She thought as she stood there in mermaid form infront of 2 large golden gates.

* * *

><p>"King Zatara-" A Guard said but was intruppted by the King.<p>

"I go by Giovanni now!" The King shouted in reply.

"Please, Giovanni, calm down. He forgot! He did not intend to remind us of...our child." Sindella said calmly.

"I am sorry, it is just...tonight is the Night Of The Tides...tonight is Zatanna's birthday...tonight is the day...she left us all." Giovanni said softly.

"Actually, it's Zatanna...the princess has returned." The Guard announced.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW Did you see that coming? I'm so so so sorry that its short but at least i updated. I would like to give a shoutout to my BFF (Best Fanfiction Friend) Noto or TheNotoriousNovolist. She has always gave me ideas that I can bounce off of! Thank you Noto!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Like I say in all my stories...I won't be able to update because of one thing...SCHOOL!**

**Chapter 11**

"Z-Zatanna?" King Giovanni asked. As he and his Queen got up and walked toward their lost daughter.

"Y-Yes, I-I have returned..." Zatanna replied. "I- I seek your help." Zatanna stated holding back tears, although the king and queen have already let the tears flow.

"Should have known..." Giovanni mumbled.

"W-What?" Zatanna asked.

"Please, dear, forget about it. What is it you need?" Sindella asked.

"I-I wanted your help, but father does not want to oblique." Zatanna replied turning, then swimming away.

"I SAID I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULD COME HERE JUST FOR HELP AND THEN GO RUN AWAY!" He shouted at her. "I AM ASHAMED TO HAVE SUCH A DAUGHTER!" He added.

"GIOVANNI!" Sindella yelled. "Stop this right now! You are the one who drived her away. With your criticism and forcing her to marry that...that...ugly demon king just so the two kinds could be alike!" Sindella added, she left her husbands side and swam in the direction that Zatanna went.

* * *

><p>Zatanna sat on a underwater treasure chest with her face buried in her hand crying. (the one that she used to love to hang around when she as young) How could her father not want to help her? She wouldn't be able to save Dick alone, she didn't have that much power. She only came down here so she could seek her mother and father for the royal amulet. It had the power to help any mermaid who had a pure intention as myth had it.<p>

"Zatanna.." Her mother said as she ran up and hugged her. "I-I'm sorry for your father. Every since you left, he's changed." Sindella explained. "Now, what did you need my little princess?" She asked kindly as she sat next to Zatanna.

Zatanna told her mother about Dick and how she had fallen in love with him. Her mother said it was love at first sight. Then Zatanna told her mother about Klarion and how he wanted to take away her powers but Dick had transfered her powers to him with the help of Serenity so he would be the one having to go through with the Ceremony and not her. Lastly, Zatanna told her how Serenity had instructed her to find the Royal Amulet and that only the King and Queen of Subacqueo would know.

"The Royal Amulet?" Sindella asked nervously. Zatanna nodded. "Zatanna, we have that in our safe but..."

"But? Please mother I must save Dick, he saved my life and that's a debt I must repay." Zatanna informed.

"Zatanna, the Royal Amulet is very powerful. Only the strongest of mermaids are able to use it and there is only one that I know of." Sindella explained.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Me." Sindella replied.

"You?" Zatanna questioned shocked.

"Yes, Zatanna you must understand that useing it comes at a great price." Sindella warned.

"I'm willing to pay that price." Zatanna urged. "Just tell me what to do."


	13. Chapter 12

**I want to say one thing...I just started watching Arrow and... I LOVE IT! Anyways, I'm so so very sorry for taking so long but, school. Like I said. The Underlined words are ment to be backwards.**

**Chapter 12**

"Here we are." Sindella announced as she opened a case with a purple amulet inside. "I want you to know that the price that I paid and the price you'll might have to pay might not be the same." Sindella said as she handed the necklace to her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Zatanna said as she hugged her mother. "I'll be back."

"I know you will." Sindella cried on the verge of tears. Zatanna wiped those tears away. "Now, Go before your father finds out you're here." Zatanna nodded, starting to swim away. "And Zatanna?" Sindella asked. "I'm proud of you." And with that Zatanna left.

* * *

><p>"Z-Zatanna?" Dick coughed. "W-What are you doing here?" Dick asked.<p>

"I'm getting you out of here." Zatanna said. "Unlock this lock." The lock fell the ground with a loud _CLINCK! _Zatanna helped Dick to his feet and the stumbled out of the creepy dungeon. When they were finally outside Zatanna set Dick down gently and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked,

"Now, that you're here." He smirked.

"Stop that." Zatanna said, blushing. "I'm serious." She said sternly lifting his shirt and looking at the wounds. "I'm going to heal you...Heal his wounds." She mumbled. The wounds slowly closed uo themselves.

"Thanks." Dick said getting up. "Let's go. Klarion's not going to be happy...look!" Dick said pointing to the sky and then to the ocean. The tides were getting closer to the land and the moon had turned a bright shade of blue.

"How dare you!?" A voice screamed. Right on cue, Zatanna thought. "Who has the powers and who's gonna give them up?" Klarion squeaked in his creepy voice.

"I have the powers!" Dick said.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Zatanna asked grabbing his hand.

"Saving you...now go please, I'll handle Klarion." Dick whispered back ripping his hand from her grasp.

"Wise choice there, Romeo." Klarion said. "At least you'll be the only one suffering," Klarion said. "Vandel! Hold him down!" Klarion ordered. Vandel seemed to had come out of completley now where, holding Dick down in seconds. Zatanna tried to go but Klarion had a red force field around the tree of them.

"Ready, Klarion." Vandel said as he had tied Dick down and placed the five things Zatanna had collected in a star shape around Dick.

"Good." Klarion said."Masters of the sea and land, put this human out of his misery and let me go on as I planned. Take his powers if you must, let me have it and I will trust, his life with you. So let it be, straight from the sea!" Klarion chanted. A large blue and red lightning bolt connected from Dick to Klarion.

Dick screamed in pain while Klarion screamed in pleasure.

"It is done." Klarion said. "Let us go." And with that the two were gone...just like that.

Zatanna ran to Dick's side. She held in her hands, the lifeless form...of the one she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So so so very sorry for taking FOREVER! I've been extremely busy! I am so sorry, but please review for more! 2 more chapters left!<strong>_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking soo long, I've been swamped with test and I've been writing a young-adult novel with the help of my fellow students, who surprisingly are really good writers and also write fanfiction...weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

**Chapter 13**

"Dick, Dick, Dick!" Zatanna cried. Zatanna desperately looked around for any signs of help. As she looked down at her necklace, she saw that it glowed a deep bright purple. Zatanna touched the necklace with her finger gently. A bright light engulfed the two as Zatanna shielded her eyes. As Zatanna opened her eyes she saw a beautiful mermaid floating in front of her. "W-Who are you?" She asked.

"I am La Bella..." Said the voice. "Oh, sweet Princess Zatanna..Klarion King of the Freshwater lakes took away my love, oh so long ago. I realized...life without love is not a life worth living...so I give you and your love...although he is human, I give you both the gift of life." La Bella explained.

"Wait. Doesn't it come with a price?" Zatanna asked. "I will surely pay it, La Bella." She added.

"Zatanna, you are correct. The price is high, for the gift of life. I know you are willing to pay it, Zatanna. I am sorry that I have to do this..I know you'll find a way..." She said, she vanished into a blinding white light.

Zatanna thought about what La Bella had said.

"Z-Zatanna?" Dick asked his voice dry.

"Oh, Dick!" She exclaimed.

"Z-Zatanna, how? What?" Dick asked as he started to sit up.

"It doesn't matter, Dick. As we're together again!" Zatanna said.

"Oh, Zee, you didn't..." Dick said worried.

"Did what?" She asked.

"Y-You- Your legs!" Dick exclaimed looking at Zatanna's legs. Zatanna gasped in horror as her legs slowly turned into a tail. Zatanna's clothes slowly vanished until she was wearing the same thing she was when she first met Dick. Zatanna slowly panted.

"W-Water!" She cried. That was strange even as a mermaid she never needed water. Dick was suddenly filled with adrenaline giving him strength to save his love. He carefully picked her up and walked her toward the lake. It wasn't salt water but it was water. "Oh, Dick...I...We..." She sobbed.

"Zatanna, we'll get through this. I don't know why you changed though, do you?" Dick asked. Zatanna thought back to La Bella. NO! It was the price...it was the price she must pay for her lover's life. "I had to pay the price...for you..." She mumbled.

"Zee, we're going to get through this...try using your powers." Dick urged. Zatanna nodded.

"Change me back into a human" She chanted. Nothing happened. "Change me back into a human" She chanted again. It didn't work. "It's no use..." Zatanna cried.

* * *

><p><strong>An scene! I'm planning on making a sequal, review if you think I should. I'm saving 'I love you's' for the sequal. I've been busy and I'm sorry if this is oh so sucky. <strong>


	15. SEQUEL

**So because of much request, I had decided to do a sequel called: Zatanna: Search for the Freshwater Sapphire**

**FOLLOW THIS STORY SO YOU'LL GET THE ALERT FOR WHEN I POST THE SEQUEL**

**Just a brief recap:**

Zatanna was the only one who couldn't speak backwards like all the rest of the mermaids in Subacqueo. When she did speak backwards terrible things happened and the residents of Subacqueo were afraid of their future ruler. So, Zatanna swam...and she swam away from the place she called home for all her life. She learned to use her powers for good by helping fish heal, and life was great. It only got greater when she met Dick Grayson, a 19 year old who had finished college early due to his extreme intelligence. Dick was nice and excepted her for...well, her, and for once, Zatanna was sure life couldn't get better.

Until King Klarion of the Freshwater Lakes came into the picture. The last time she saw him was when he tried to marry her. Like she was going to marry that freak! When Klarion found Zee and Dick swimming in a waterfall on an 'abandoned' island, he wasn't going to let the perfect opportunity to slip away...

Klarion kidnapped Dick and use him as a bargaining tool to get Zatanna to be his bride so he could abuse her powers.

With the help from Serenity, Zatanna comes up with a plan...but Klarion has ears everywhere and the plan failed, leaving Zatanna in the evil clutches of Klarion.

With Zatanna in his grasp, he has no need for Dick, so it's no surprise he doesn't see one of his minions, Savage, help Dick. The two escapees find Zatanna's ring and with the help of Serenity, the three are able to come up with a plan to save Zatanna, but sadly their plans are foiled again when Vandle, Savage's brother, was able to make Savage confess...but wait, THAT WAS ALL PART OF THE PLAN?!

Dick, using Zatanna's ring (with Serenity in it, who gave him temporary powers), goes to rescue Zatanna but gets "tricked" and "caught" by Klarion, who didn't notice that he had dropped the ring...right in front of Zatanna's room.

After Zatanna finds out Klarion plans to use Dick in the ceremony of the tides (her birthday and the day she left Subacqueo) she goes to Subacqueo to seek help and "get some items for Klarion from the shores right outside of Subacqueo."

She's reunited with her parents and family. Her father isn't happy to see her and says that he's ashamed of her, making her swim away, but her mother follows her and is able to give her the royal amulet.

Dick dies sacrifices himself to save Zatanna, but Zatanna won't give up that easy! She used the Royal Amulet even after being warned of the price and saves Dick...but her powers...are gone.


End file.
